


Paint the Sky with Color

by stardropdream



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo tries to make an outfit for Sakura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Sky with Color

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 10, 2009. 
> 
> Written with the prompt "colors".

  
“Her last outfit was pink… but pink looks so cute on Sakura-chan,” Tomoyo told herself as she leafed through her many papers of costume designs for Sakura. She studied one particular outfit, modeled after a butterfly, before switching back to another outfit meant to remind people of a sunny day in June.  
  
She was bound to find another card soon, she realized, and the lack of a new outfit was very distressing. She ran her fingers over the papers on her desk, trying to choose the perfect outfit to start to design—and, subsequently, the perfect color for Sakura.  
  
“I used pink last time, so if I can maybe I should try a different color,” she decided, tapping her lips with one finger in thought, tucking a long strand of black hair behind her ear as she thought.  
  
Red could suit Sakura—happiness and good fortune, determination and courage! Or perhaps orange—energized and warm. There was also yellow—sunny and cheerful. Or green—prosperous and abundant. Or blue—peace and infinite possibilities. Or purple—elegant and sophisticated.  
  
“But what kind of purple…” Tomoyo mused, then perked up. “Ah, a violet color can bring connotations of magic—that’s just right for Sakura-chan.”  
  
She hummed softly to herself, tapping her fingers against her desk and tilting her head back, feeling the warm sunshine kissing her cheeks from the opened window.  
  
“But yellow is such a cheerful, kind color… just like Sakura-chan…”  
  
Tomoyo released the longest of sighs, cushioning her chin in her cupped hand as she leaned over the designs of her clothing for Sakura.  
  
“I can’t narrow it down,” she told herself, “Sakura-chan looks her best no matter what the color!”


End file.
